Broken Promises
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: Early into his career as Batman, Bruce Wayne promises himself he will never have a family again. It was the first promise he ended up breaking for his patchwork collection of sons and daughters but it certainly isn't the last. One-shot. Batfam fluff.


**I don't own Batman or his family but they sure own me.**

* * *

" _Miss Madison called again Master Wayne;_ _she was hoping you would be available for dinner tomorrow night. I_ _f I may, a night out away from the dark manor would probably do you a great deal of good." Alfred said upon entering the parlor where his young charge stood tall and proud, recently returned from many years wandering._

" _I told you to tell Julia that I'm busy, indefinitely." The only remaining Wayne said not turning to face the butler. He just continued staring at the hand painted picture of the once happy family over the fireplace. "I have more important things to worry about now." Alfred bowed his head slightly._

" _I know sir, but I fear that it's a decision you will come to regret in the future. A man isn't much without a family there to support him." He said quietly causing Bruce to give him a sharp glance over his shoulder._

" _There aren't any regrets anymore Alfred," he spun back to stare at the picture. "I don't want a family Alfred, not again. I can't risk it, it hurts too much. The only way I can do this, to save Gotham for them, is to go about this alone. I will never drag anyone else into this life of mine, that's a promise Alfred, one I don't plan on breaking anytime soon."_

XxX

"...have a family again"

"Careful you don't drop him Master Bruce," Alfred said even though his charge clearly had a good grip on the young child in his arms. The statement was said merely to distract the billionaire from the small, blooming smile threatening to overtake the butler's face at the scene before him. Already the overprotective parent before they'd even walked into the house, Bruce cautiously rearranged the child in his arms.

After being beset by tragedy before cruelly being thrown into a juvenile detention facility, seven year old Richard "Dick" Grayson was finally coming to his new home after a litany of legalities. His little black head was pillowed on Mr. Wayne's shoulder, showing off an almost healed black eye and split lip he gained during his time in the state's care. He was dozing now, instinctively curling towards his adoptive father as if sensing the security he offered. Bruce offered his butler a terrified look while Alfred set down the child's meager belongings to get the door.

"You're doing just fine Master Wayne. It's just been a busy day for young Master Richard and a little rest will do him nothing but good." Alfred said ushering his charges into the house. It was a relief to finally have the boy here after weeks of trying to navigate through the legal and media circus of a bachelor billionaire adopting an orphaned acrobat. But as happy as it was to have a smiling child to dispel the gloom of Wayne Manor, Alfred found himself anxious. Checking once more that Dick was asleep; Alfred locked eyes with Bruce who still seemed captivated by the little boy in his arms.

"If it's all the same Master Wayne, what are you planning on telling Master Richard about your work? You do tend to work rather late hours after all which isn't very conducive for a growing boy who has already experienced enough tragedy in his life." As if his words weren't enough the butler darted his eyes over to the broken grandfather clock in the parlor, which led down to the Batcave. Bruce's face tightened and he gently tightened his grip on Dick who merely snuggled into the warmth.

"I plan on keeping my work life and my home life very separate." He replied in a tone that left little room for debate. "I've given this a lot of thought before I began the adoption process and while I understand this changes certain things, I couldn't have left him where he was." He took a moment to bury his face in his adopted son's wild black hair. "Even if I do have to tell him he will never be involved. I will never let him be hurt by my choices." Alfred smiled lightly; in his brief encounters he had found Richard to be a highly intelligent and willful child. The Master would have quite a time convincing the boy to stay on the sidelines but Alfred chose not to comment for the moment. He'd find out soon enough.

"Very good sir, now if you come with me, I have prepared Master Richard's room which is just down the hall from your own just as you requested."

XxX

"...involve people in this"

"His heart sounds good sir; I believe he's going to be just fine after some rest." Alfred reported quietly with relief as he pulled his stethoscope away and turned to address the man hovering anxiously over him. Defying one of his own rules, Bruce was on the main floor of the Manor still dressed in his night wear save for the cowl revealing a deeply worried parent. He stepped forward and knelt down by the bed and ran a shaking hand through his son's blood stained hair. Alfred averted his eyes by pretending to put away his medical equipment. Despite all his expertize, that the Batman had been wounded in a way all his medical knowledge couldn't touch.

It had been inevitable really, from the moment Master Dick discovered his adopted father's side job he'd devoted himself fully to the task of becoming his partner. It took nearly a year of begging and three solo missions into the city before the man folded and agreed to train the boy. While Alfred had smiled at Dick's beaming face when he'd slipped on his Robin costume for the first time; he had known that a day like this couldn't have been too far into the future. Which is why the two of them now stood vigil over the nine year old light of their life who was, at the moment, fighting for his life. The injuries weren't too serious and Alfred was confident the boy would recover in time. Whether the Master's nerves would was a whole other story.

"While I wasn't there sir, I can say with confidence that this wasn't your fault. You have trained the young Master excellently these past few months and I know that you do everything in your power to keep him safe. In this line of work, accidents like this are a matter of _when_ not _if_."

"I ought to go back right now and teach those lousy punks what happens to child beaters." The Batman growled out dangerously before his features immediately softened when his little bird stirred lightly on the bed. Sighing heavily, he fell back into a chair by the bed, reaching out for one of Dick's small, gloveless hands. His much larger hand completely engulfed his charge's tiny little fingers and he gave them a light squeeze.

"How do they do it?" he asked hoarsely, looking up to Alfred as he always did when he was lost. "How do parents dare to let their children out of their sights for more than an instant?" Bruce bowed his head, bringing Dick's hand up to his lips. "I turned away for a moment to tie up a couple of muggers. How did it get so out of hand? How did I fail him so badly?" Alfred broke decorum and set a light hand on Bruce's shoulder while he sat hunched over Richard.

"I have found in my own meager experience that parenting is hardly ever easy, least so during these moments. But you can only learn from your mistakes, guide them the best you can and hope it's enough for them to stand on their own eventually." He squeezed his shoulder. "There is no greater blessing or sorrow than watching children grow, experiencing their joys and pains alongside them. It is tough work but a challenge I believe even the Batman is up to." The barest hint of a smile flashed across Bruce's face and Alfred took that as a sign that his own adopted child was well. Pulling back, he began to organize the supplies so they would be in easy reach should anything happen.

"I'm never going through this again," Bruce replied as he finally let go of Dick's hand and arranged it comfortably on the bed. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Robin sir?"

"No, kids" Bruce said with a comically flustered face. "They're way too much trouble; I'm going to have a full head of gray hair before Dick is in high school with all his stunts. There is absolutely no way I am taking in any more kids." Alfred smiled affectionately when his back was turned. It seemed Master Bruce underestimated his own sense of compassion. That simply wouldn't do.

XxX

"... take in another child"

"Jason Peter Todd you get down from there right now or so help me you won't come out of your room for a month!" Alfred smiled to himself to once again hear Master Bruce so animated. The Manor had gotten quiet with Master Dick out on his own and while Master Jason was a handful at times, he had quickly become as beloved as the acrobat before him. He walked in to see Bruce angrily tapping his foot on the floor staring up at the crystal chandelier where, yes, Jason was currently perched. Six weeks into his stay at Wayne Manor and he was already causing a ruckus. Jason Todd was well and truly home.

"Master Jason…" Alfred said hoping to diffuse the situation quickly. He wasn't much happier than Master Bruce to see the small, still slightly undernourished boy up so high. Jason bared his teeth.

"Man, it's always like this. Dick pulls all these tricks when he's half my age but the second I do it I'm grounded." The young boy glared at them but it came across as more of an annoyed pout. "I'm sick and tired of this double standard with golden boy around here!" He growled as he shifted his hold on the chandelier causing it to sway dangerously. Both adults blanched and Bruce cleared his throat which suddenly had a large lump in it.

"Jay, come on, you know it's not like that. You weren't here when I had to frequently and repeatedly punish Dick for all his acrobatics. And speaking of that, he was professionally trained before he even came here. He grew up on a trapeze hundreds of feet off the ground, can you say the same?" The first trace of hesitance flashed across Jason's face as his eyes darted to the ground before looking back at Bruce with mild panic. His grip on the chandelier tightened significantly.

"Now calm down, you can either come down the way you got up or I can come get you with a ladder. Which would you prefer?" The lingering look of terror on the boy's face told Alfred that a ladder would be needed. He was only halfway to the storeroom when a loud screech sounded followed by a few shouts followed by an ominous thump that resounded against the tiled floor. Terrified at what he would find, Alfred sprinted back into the parlor to find the chandelier swinging freely, a few new scratches on the banister, and his two charges lying on the floor seemingly unharmed. Jason was panting heavily, trembling as he clung to Master Bruce as if trying to burrow into him. Bruce himself was trying to calm his own sense of panic from Jason's ill-fated jump to the banister and how near a miss it had been. He ran his hand soothingly through his son's hair.

"It's alright Jay, I got you. You're okay, I'm here." He whispered trying to relax the boy who despite being new was already very dear to him. "You don't have anything to prove Jason. You're not Dick and I don't want you to be. I just want you to be yourself, to be happy and safe." Jason shook his head and buried his face into Bruce's neck. "Hey, I'll always be there for you kiddo. I'll never let you fall, you got that? I will never let you down. I promise." Alfred bowed his head and quietly exiting the scene to head towards the kitchen. After such an ordeal, he was certain both could do with some milk and cookies before Jason was properly reprimanded for his dangerous stunt and was locked in his room for a long, long time. Yes, everything was as it should be at Wayne Manor.

XxX

"...let them get hurt"

"Master Bruce?" Alfred whispered entering the cave where his Master had been practically living for the last few weeks ever since… He stepped into the dim light where there was a new, albeit morbid, addition to the cave. "Is it too much to hope that you will remain in for the rest of the night?" Every night the Batman had taken to the streets with a fury, dispensing a brutal variety of justice with questionable force. He would return to Manor, battered and beaten just long enough to be treated before heading out once more to fight out his grief.

"I'll be in for tonight and I'll be heading back to work tomorrow morning." Bruce replied unevenly which was a startling improvement from the emotionless growl he'd been using the last week. Alfred stepped forward observing the glass case which held a torn and bloody costume. He made a small noise of disgust.

"It's a bit distasteful sir, I'm sure even the young Master would object to such a vaudeville display." Silence followed and he took it as a sign to continue. "If you truly loved him and wish to honor him sir I can assure this isn't the w-"

"It's not for him Alfred; his broken body is buried in an unmarked grave far away from his home. He doesn't have any more loud mouthed opinions to give." Bruce drew a shaky breath, "no, it's for me." He glanced up at his father figure with red, glassy eyes before turning back to the case. "I want to see this every time I go out into Gotham, to understand that my actions can have the worst of consequences and to remind myself that I will never put another child in harm's way again. This will ensure that the Boy Wonder will stay retired for good."

"But Master Dick-"

"Is a grown man, I don't like that he's out there right now putting his life in danger but there's nothing I can do about that." Bruce paused and gave Alfred a shy sideways glance, "did you tell Dick about?"

"Of course sir, you were hardly in any state to pass on such grim news. He's been asking to come over every day since then. He wishes to see you and help you grieve in addition to paying his final respects to his brother." He sniffled quietly, "I trust you understand that you haven't been the only one suffering here." Bruce guiltily averted his eyes and looked back at the pristine case, which was a poor, poor substitute for the big-hearted street kid who'd been in and out of their lives far too quickly.

"No, you're right. I haven't been fair to either of you. He wasn't just a soldier, he was a cheeky little brother, a sweet kid," he looked down at his hands, "a loyal son." Alfred stepped forward patting his shoulders.

"Come sir, you've lurked around this dank cave for far too long. Let's get you cleaned up. If we call now, Master Dick will probably have arrived by the time you're decent again. We will sit in the parlor with a large pot of coffee and discuss our much missed family. That is the proper manner of dealing with grief and it's about damn time I enforced it." Bruce chuckled wanly.

"Yes, I suppose it is time." He craned his neck to glance back at the lonely case even as Alfred dragged him up the stairs. "It'll be good to have Dick over again and there's no one else who has the right to retire that costume. Never again will a Robin fly over Gotham." He whispered bitterly, Alfred just clicked his tongue.

"Well that's all well and good sir but first you need to clean yourself up. I'll not have Richard think I've let you fall into barbarism with your unkempt hair and ragged beard."

XxX

"... take another partner"

"Alright Tim, you're doing good but you need to put more power into that kick. That might take down some common thug but it won't do anything against Killer Croc or Mr. Freeze." Bruce lectured sternly watching as his newest bird nodded eagerly and kicked harder ignoring his sweaty, exhausted body. He went a few more rounds before Alfred cleared his throat loudly. "Right, that's enough for now kiddo, we'll spend the rest of the afternoon going over old crime files. Your brain is your greatest weapon after all."

Tim panted loudly, still smiling slightly even as he bent over his shaking knees in order to catch his breath. Alfred appeared before the young teen with a tray of iced tea and the lad's favorite lemon squares. The bright, grateful smile thrown his way was a painful reminder of another enthusiastic boy hoping to fill the Robin roll.

"Don't mind him Master Tim you'll be out among Gotham's worst in no time. Now tell me, how was school today?" The boy grabbed the tea and began taking desperate gulps of the cool beverage. Bruce chuckled affectionately, his eyes locking briefly with Alfred's as they smiled at the spectacle. It was good to have another boy in the house.

"Slow down there Tiger, it's not going away." Tim polished off his glass, wiping off his mouth with his free hand and shrugging.

"Sorry I just got so thirsty after all those high kicks. Dick makes it look so easy, I need to keep practicing." The young teen whined as he gently set the empty glass on Alfred's waiting tray. "Thanks a bunch Alfred, you saved my life. And school's going fine, I've already picked the topic I want to cover for my history project and um my partner is pretty nice too." Tim said, fidgeting slightly over the last part. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Tim blushed and turned his eyes towards the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's this really cute girl in my class, her name is Ariana Dzerchenko." His face turned even redder. "Her family emigrated from Russia a few months ago. She's really cute and smart and she doesn't think I'm a total freak unlike the rest of the school." While Alfred smiled good naturedly at the thought of young love, Bruce leaned forward with undertones of concern on his face.

"Now Tim I'm glad you're making friends, especially with someone who could use help in a new country but I'm worried that having a girlfriend may be distracting. You worked long and hard to convince me that Batman needed a Robin and at this stage in your training you'll be needing all your concentration or else…" Bruce trailed off softly leaving unspoken images of clowns, crowbars and a cold display case.

"She's not my girlfriend! I just talked to her for the first time yesterday! I'm in the game Mr. Wayne, a hundred and ten percent all the way. Please, you can't throw me out before I even get started." Tim pleaded stepping forward as if to beg his mentor. Brice sighed and ran his hand across his face.

"Tim, calm down it's not like that." A petulant look crossed the boy's face as he folded his arms impatiently.

"Oh isn't it? Every single time I mention something outside of the Manor you immediately start talking about pulling me off the team. I haven't even had a chance to put on a mask and you're already trying to take it away!" He said angrily, Bruce gave his student an irritated look.

"Don't be dramatic Tim, it doesn't suit you. I just want to make sure you're prepared for what's out there, fighting crime is dangerous business and I don't want you to get hurt." Tim frowned.

"You don't want me to end up like Jason." Bruce winced, "Don't even pretend, it's so obvious. If I wanted to be wrapped in cotton I'd have just stayed at home."

"Timothy," Bruce drawled out in a low voice but it only seemed to anger Tim further.

"Don't treat me like I'm your son or something. You made it pretty clear I was going to be your partner and nothing else. I was fine with that, training with a grumpy mentor is a heckuva lot better than waiting for my absent parents to return from the other end of the world. But news flash, I'm not Jason Todd. You don't owe me anything Mr. Wayne, I'm here because I believe in Batman and in Gotham City and if you won't stop treating me like a dumb kid who doesn't know what he's doing, I'll find someone who will." He finished his speech, raising his voice at the end. With a huff, he turned and grabbed his duffle bag near the computer.

"Call me when you get over your guilt complex. Don't worry, I won't be waiting by the phone for you to give me my job back. Bye Alfred thanks for the tea." Tim said stomping up the stairs, the two adults watched as he left and stayed quiet even as the sound of front door slamming echoed even down into the cave.

"Well that could have gone better." Bruce muttered moodily, turning to face his computer now that he wouldn't be doing anymore teaching, today, or perhaps ever again.

"Master Bruce," Alfred sighed wearily setting down the tray. "We've had this conversation a dozen times since Master Tim first approached you-"

"He doesn't live here Alfred; you don't have to call him that." Bruce ground out but Alfred ignored him.

"I do believe him spending the majority of his free time here, taking meals here, running errands for you and learning under your tutelage for the past several months has more than earned him the right to be referred as a member of this household." Bruce grumpily stared at the computer screen forcing Alfred to huff indignantly and rotate the chair so the billionaire was facing him.

"So that's just it? You're going to let another son leave you? You've only just patched things up with Master Dick and Master-"

"Don't say his name," Bruce growled but Alfred pressed on anyhow.

"-and Master Jason would not approve of you locking yourself away like this." He pointed at the stairs where Tim had just stormed out. "You have a good lad there. He's motivated, caring, and incredibly intelligent not to mention that he thinks so highly of you. He already has one father who treats him poorly and he certainly doesn't need another." Alfred finished, while Bruce stubbornly kept his gaze downwards. Alfred forcibly calmed himself and tried another tactic.

"I know you still feel guilty over what happened, but ignoring another young boy who needs your guidance will not make things better." He lowered his voice into a more soothing range. "Giving your love to Master Tim does not mean you have forgotten Master Jason or love him any less. It just means you're carrying on the good work you have tried to instill in your sons, all three of them."

Bruce became quiet and Alfred feared that he wouldn't be getting anything out of him tonight. He grabbed the tray and left to go call Master Tim before the boy did something reckless. He was halfway up the stairs when Bruce finally spoke.

"Alfred, before you begin dinner preparations, I need you to make a couple of phone calls." Bruce said quietly, his fingers crossed and resting on his lip. "I want you, first of all, to try and contact Jack and Janet Drake wherever the hell they are and ask for permission to have custody of their son while they are away. If they try to fight it, remind them that it's technically a crime to leave a minor alone with only a butler checking in on him. Then contact the necessary lawyers to draw up the paperwork. If we get it pushed through, he can be moved in by next week." Alfred didn't bother to hide his smile.

"And Master Tim? Shall I call him as well?"

"No, no I'll talk to Tim myself." He shook his head with an amused smirk making its way onto his face. "This was just supposed to be part-time training and somehow I end up with another kid in the house. How did it come to this Alfred?" He asked in a joking manner.

"I believe it started with the pretty young lady at Master Tim's school." Bruce scoffed.

"Of course, girls it's always the girls. Remind me Alfred to never take in any girls; boys are hard enough to deal with."

"Certainly sir, after I finish with those calls I'll be sure to dispose of that little black book of yours."

"Alfred."

"And, of course, I'll need to cancel your plans later this week to have dinner with Miss. Kyle. Quite a shame on such short notice but if you insist I'm sure she will understand."

" _Alfred!_ "

XxX

"... have any girls"

"I'm fairly certain that I don't need to be involved in this." Bruce said even while he made no moves to leave and thus let Stephanie continue to paint his nails an obnoxious shade of purple. The teen gave him a sly look through her blonde bangs and he knew that he was stuck.

"Of course we need you Brucie, we're trying to help Cass integrate into society and this is what pretty young ladies do." She leaned closer, dropping her voice slightly. "She's having a bit of trouble with the whole 'normal girl' thing so I figured if she saw you do it then she might be more comfortable with it." Bruce raised an eyebrow as he waved his newly decorated right hand.

"And are you sure this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the Spoiler got benched last week for reckless behavior does it?" Stephanie radiated innocence that didn't fool Bruce for a second but he let it pass because, as Steph astutely pointed out, they were doing this for Cassandra. Plus he could always get back at her later during training; she'd be laughing real hard when she had to run thirty laps around the cave.

"Look Cass, doesn't Bruce look nice? Would you like me to do your nails next? It doesn't have to be this color either; you pick out any color you like from the box over there." Stephanie shot Bruce a look who grumbled a bit before smiling at Cassandra who was sitting on the other end of the couch. Thus far she hadn't said anything but had merely watched the entire affair with an intense gaze that would have been unnerving in any other household.

"Stephanie would be more than willing to paint your nails if you would like Cassandra." She lowered her gaze toward his sparkly purple nails and made a bit of a face.

"Looks silly," she said quietly gesturing to Bruce. Stephanie whined a little bit but Bruce chuckled slightly. Not finished, Cass held out her hand which contained a dark gunmetal grey nail polish obviously from Stephanie's pile. "Me want bat."

"You really want that color?" Stephanie complained lightly but still scooted over towards Cassandra who dropped the bottle into her hand. While Bruce gazed sickly at his neon fingertips, Alfred came into the room.

"I believe Miss. Cassandra was not only referring to the color but that fact that it looks frankly appalling on Master Wayne. Next time Miss. Stephanie I would suggest a light peach color would work with his skin tone better." He added with a smirk as he handed a grateful Bruce some nail polish remover and towels. "And I believe she chose the color based on a certain Dark Knight's costume color," he leaned down to set a plate of cookies on the table addressing her directly. "A marvelous choice my lady if I do say so myself. Please be sure to show me when you two are done." The light smile that appeared on Cassandra's face had Bruce leaning forward.

He and Stephanie had been here for over an hour trying to get Cassandra to smile, speak, anything and yet Alfred comes out of nowhere and in a few words is able to coax a genuine smile out of her. Seeing that Steph and Cass were now occupied for the time being, Bruce quietly followed Alfred back into the kitchen

"Do you require anything else Master Wayne? I thought you'd be occupied trying to dispel that purple monstrosity from your skin." The Butler replied as he busied himself in the kitchen.

"No well yes eventually but, how did you get her to react like that?" The vigilante flopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "Cass is a brilliant fighter Alfred, some days I think she's better than me and other days I _know_ it. She's invaluable to the team but she needs more in life, she spent so long being abused by her father that I want to give her a home and family but I don't know how." He leaned on the counter and buried his painted hand into his hair. "I know I wasn't much of a father to the boys and I have no idea how to handle someone like Cassandra who knows nothing but battle." Alfred sighed affectionately and turned away from the dishes to address his eldest charge.

"To begin sir, you did just fine with the boys. You made mistakes, as did they, but Masters Dick and Tim adore you despite the hardships and you know how Master Jason felt." He reached over and held out a cookie for the man to take. "As for Miss. Cassandra all she really needs is some love and understanding. Perhaps more than the boys did, she really needs to be shown open affection. You need to smile at her, compliment her, involve her in your life and she'll find her own way to express herself." While Bruce accepted the cookie, he still looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"I don't know Alfred; I'm not very good with that sort of thing. I can teach them how to fight, how to think but the whole warm, caring father routine has never been my strong suit." He took a bite of the cookie. "It's just not who I am." Alfred shrugged and turned to continue his work.

"The very least you can do is try, for her sake at least." Bruce hummed as he took another bite of his cookie standing up to head back into the parlor where the girls were still at. He entered the room again to hear Steph giggling loudly which immediately stopped once he arrived in the doorway. Still beaming, Stephanie gave Cassandra a little nudge causing the martial artist to get shyly on her feet and walk towards Bruce.

Once close enough, she held out her hands to show off the dark grey color on her long, thin nails. On the middle finger of each hand, a tiny yellow bat was clumsily sketched. Both aspiring vigilantes looked at him for approval to which Bruce couldn't understand. How was it, no matter how big of a loner he acted, he always ended up the person young children looked to for assurance?

"Now that," he said pointing not a Cass' nails but at her face, "is one beautiful bat." The smile that blossomed on her face was nothing short of spectacular and he decided right then and there that he would always, _always_ , be there to make the girls in his life smile.

XxX

"... be a caring father"

"Father, I require your presence." No one had been more surprised than Bruce when they learned that he had unknowingly fathered a son with Talia al Ghul years ago. Even more startling was how little time it took for him to accept being called Father. Knowing that Damian wouldn't quit pestering him until he acquiesced, Bruce left his computer and joined his son in the training area where he had been hard at work the last three hours.

It still never failed to amaze him how small Damian was, the boy barely came up to his chest and yet he had more blood on his hands than Bruce could ever be comfortable with. He might have been more forgiving to his son had the boy shown the slightest bit of remorse for the actions of his past.

"What do you need?" Bruce asked gruffly as Damian rolled his shoulders before bringing up his laughably small fists.

"When Mother dropped me off here, you gave me a list of rules. I was to respect you at all times, I was not to harm any of your little sidekicks, I was not to kill." Damian stuck out his chin proudly. "I have done my best to follow these orders going against everything I had learned from my Grandfather. I have been training since the day I arrived to assume my rightful role by your side. I have worked to channel my skills to suit your delicate non-violent sensibilities. After months of training, I believe I am ready and willing to prove it."

"No," Batman said firmly watching Damian's fists clench and fall to his sides. "I've noticed you like to get right to the point so I'll give you the same curtesy. You are my son, nothing will change that and I will always be there. At the same time, I cannot trust you here in the Manor much less out in the streets. You nearly killed Tim when you first arrived and now you just expect to walk into his roll, which he has earned through years of blood, sweat and dedication?" Bruce paused seeing the growing anger in the boy's eyes and spoke a little softer.

"I have noticed that you've been making an effort and I can tell you that everyone around here appreciates it. You are undoubtedly very skilled and maybe in a few years, once your more violent tendencies have been repressed, you can become a part of this team. But for now, you're too young, too inexperienced and too unpredictable for me to even think of allowing you to put on a uniform." Damian glowered.

"But Father!" He whined.

"That's my final decision Damian now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to work." He said brusquely turning around. It might have been a little harsh but he didn't know what else to do with the kid. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have been surprised when he heard the small boy launched himself at the Dark Knight. "Damian," he hissed as he blocked the boy's attack, "stand down."

"You can't treat me like this," Damian shouted, using the block as leverage to get to a higher vantage point. Bruce stepped away to avoid a powerful kick to the face. "You can't treat me like some pathetic child you picked up off the streets!"

"You're dangerous Damian and you're as insane as Ra's if you think I'm going to trust you with people's lives." The boy growled and threw another punch which he easily caught. The boy tugged to get his hand back but Bruce held firm.

"I am trying to help you son." Damian ignored him and scrunched up his face and continued tugging fruitlessly. "Now stop that, you're going to dislocate your shoulder if you keep that up." His son glared up at him.

"Like you care!" he shouted not ceasing his attempts at freedom. "All I ever hear from you are complaints. I am just given more rules to follow and treated like a menace in my own home." He bared his teeth but Bruce was more shocked by how wet and glassy his eyes were. "And you, my own father, treating me like I'm some sort of threat to be neutralized. You won't even let me step outside without one of your fake children to make sure I don't kill something."

"Damian," Bruce spoke quietly but the boy wasn't done yet, now bringing his foot up to try and kick his way out of his father's grip.

"You know I _asked_ to stay here, to put up with your annoying groupies and your insufferable habits. I'd heard so much from Mother about the wonderful Batman." Damian spat out as his struggles started to weaken. "My whole life I looked up to this mythical hero who could do no wrong, who fought honorably for his city. I stayed because I was hoping to even catch a glimpse of that-"

Bruce wasn't sure what happened but pretty soon he was holding the small form close to him as they sunk to the floor. How could just now be noticing that the boy's defiance had been covering up his loneliness and insecurities?

"Let me go," Damian whined, struggling weakly in his grasp. "I am not some orphan child you need to comfort."

"No, but you are my son," Bruce sighed. "Damian, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right; I haven't treated you very fairly. You came to me for guidance and I neglected to give you what you really needed." By this time Damian had stopped squirming and again Bruce was taken aback by how small and vulnerable he was. This wasn't a ruthless assassin; this was a young boy who was put through unbearable circumstances. This was his _son_.

"What was that?" He asked quietly. Bruce pulled him closer, arranging him so that the boy's head was pillowed on his shoulder. Bruce started running one gloved hand through the messy black hair like he had done for three boys before him. It felt strangely right.

"This."

Damian was stiff in his arms; once again reminding Bruce of how little affection the boy had been shown in his short life. Eventually though, the boy yielded and slowly sunk into the embrace and Bruce realized with a start after a while that he'd fallen asleep. He huffed a little as he took in the child in his arms that he hadn't wanted but ended up with anyways. He observed the surprisingly serene expression on Damian's face, brushing aside a wayward strand of hair. Maybe with a little care, Damian could not only be a part of this team but a part of this family as well.

"You are being very productive tonight I see sir." Alfred said, stepping into the room to see the Dark Knight curled protectively around the newest addition to the household.

"Right, I'll just put him upstairs in bed and then get back to work. The Joker has been quiet for some time. I really should hit the streets and talk to the usual suspects-" Alfred tutted interrupting him as he draped a blanket over the sleeping child.

"I was actually being perfectly serious Master Bruce. This is the best I've seen you use your time in a good long while." The butler looked down giving the vigilante a chastising gaze. "If I were to further recommend a course of action it would be to take your troubled son upstairs to his room and spend some time with him as a father ought to." Bruce's mouth quirked at the icy tone which left no room for discussion.

"Right," Bruce replied standing up bringing his boy with him. "Let me just change and then-" he started to hand Damian over to Alfred but his little hand clutched at Bruce's cape and burrowed himself deeper into his father's shoulder. "Or I could just go up as is." He said affectionately as he carried the small but still important bundle towards the stairs. Alfred smiled with approval.

"Very good sirs, have a good evening."

XxX

"... let them down"

It was rather strange coming back from death. While it didn't seem very long for him, just a few vague memories of the past he did his best not to think about, he stepped back to find his world had completely changed. Dick was wearing the Batman suit with Damian acting faithfully as his Robin, Tim had taken up his own mantle, Jason was active as the Red Hood, Stephanie was Batgirl and Cass had gone underground.

After a whole year of being dead, suddenly he was back and upsetting the new routines everyone had fallen into. A small party was being held in the parlor, nothing big as they were all still reeling from the events of the last few weeks, to celebrate his return. He sat on the couch in the far corner, not yet daring to intervene on this happy scene, not daring to intrude on the life that had passed him by.

Dick and Tim were talking animatedly, probably retelling the story of his return again. Dick was talking loudly with one hand gesturing as he spoke while the other rested comfortably on Damian's shoulder. Damian was hovering just behind Dick, leaning just a little bit into his brother's embrace. It warmed and pained him to see just how close the new Dynamic Duo had grown in his absence. Tim looked absolutely exhausted, physically and mentally, and was probably on the verge of a total breakdown. Bruce needed to remind himself to congratulate his third son for all his outstanding work and give him a six month- no, make that a year- vacation.

Jason and Barbara were talking about something in the other corner. Judging by the fact that Jay looked engaged and was actually still here; Bruce would wager they were talking about books or one of Jason's many other passions. He looked pretty good all things considering, bitter and broken but not irredeemable. Barbara was radiant as usual her beauty only being outshone by her brilliance. From what he'd heard, Oracle's role had remained much the same during Dick's tenure as Batman. Bruce couldn't help but notice her little glances at Dick and hoped this would finally lead to a happily ever after for the two long time lovers.

Stephanie was lying on the floor by Tim and Dick periodically making comments and avoiding Damian when he got too frustrated and started kicking at her. She was smiling and throwing little winks over to Cassandra who was calmly sipping some tea in the chair next to Stephanie.

The scene was chaotic and disjointed, as events at the Wayne household usually were and normally Bruce wouldn't think twice about the kids acting as such. But things were different now; he had been gone for a whole year and missed so much. Even worse he realizes that he could have been gone forever, could have never seen his family and allies again. Once again, Bruce Wayne would have found himself utterly alone, which is why he is now sitting on the sidelines of his life drinking in the people he loved more than anything.

"I believe I have a calming Chamomile to go with your brooding thoughts Master Bruce." The silky smooth voice of reason replied behind him putting forward a steaming cup.

"Thanks Alfred but I'm not brooding." An arched eyebrow told Bruce how well his lie went over. "Alright, maybe a little. I was just thinking about how close I came to losing all this. I wouldn't be here without Tim and the others. I suppose it's making me realize what's truly important." Above him he heard Alfred chortle a little and his gave his confidant a dry look. "What?"

"Oh nothing sir," Alfred replied with a smug expression. "I'm just thinking of a brash young twenty-something vigilante who promised me that he would never get involved with people again." He nodded towards the large groups of people. "And this house does seem a bit full for someone who wanted to go about his quest for justice alone." Alfred replied in an even tone but his eyes were sparkling. Bruce shrugged good-naturedly.

"Not even Batman can be right all of the time." He replied smiling a bit as Dick pulled Damian close wrapping him in a one armed hugged that the boy protested but didn't make any moves to escape.

"Quite right, and over the years I have offered my own humble advice in how to deal with the changes your life has undergone." Alfred gestured again to the gathered family. "And seeing as you came very close to losing them; I suggest you don't waste any more time sitting here when you could be with your family." Bruce smiled up at his butler.

"You know, I do believe you have a point there. Just, give me another minute here. I'll be up bothering the kids in just a moment. I'll be back in their lives whether they want me or not." Alfred nodded, feeling lighter than he had in months.

"And that, I'm quite certain, is the one promise you intend to keep."

* * *

I've been playing this one for about a month now and I think it's finally ready. I adore Bruce, more specifically, I adore Bruce and his babies, together, _being happy_. I am a girl of simple needs. But I liked the idea of Bruce making promises to himself and others and eventually breaking them, except the only one that really counts. Hopefully I'll have more stories up for Batman/Young Justice verse. I have ideas I just need time and motivation.


End file.
